1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus and a phase detection operation in a semiconductor system including the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus includes a variety of operation units for performing diverse operations.
As the operation rate of an electronic apparatus increases, operation signals may be applied to a number of operation units in common at the same time according to the positions where the operation units are disposed or the characteristics of signal coupling lines that are coupled with the operation units.